Nico's Big Adventure
by ArtemisRide
Summary: Another one of those Nico goes to Hogwarts to help fanfics. Takes place 4 years after TLO after the Giant war and in HP and the Half-blood prince
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter**

The sky was a dark gray, and rain was pouring down. Far away various jets of green light were shot and several people fell down, their face frozen in a scream. A old man with a silver beard and sparkling blue eyes sighed.

"Lumos." Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at the rain. He tossed in a coin an old friend gave him.

"Hello Dumbledore," A centaur said. He was smiling with many happy children running behind him, "Is there anything you need?"

"Hello Chiron I see you've gotten even more campers. Our war is unfortunately going very badly. Harry is still young and unfit to battle Tom. I know he is nothing compared to Kronos and the Titans so I would greatly appreciate if you could send some of your brighter demigods over to help us."

"Well Dumbledore, I normally would send Percy or Annabeth since they're probably the best fighters I've had in quite a while. Thalia is also busy with the huntresses, and I believe the best person to send in this situation is Nico. You see his father, Hades, is rather upset at Tom for cheating death. I'll send him over but please don't reveal his identity until I send some other people over. Oh and he should be put in sixth year since he is now sixteen years old."

"Thank you Chiron. This is perfect since Harry, Mr. Weasly, and Ms. Granger are also in sixth year. I agree to your terms." Dumbledore then waved his hand through the mist. Things were brightening for the wizarding world.

(The next day)

"Chiron what did you want to talk about?" Nico asked. He walked into the big house casually.

"Well Nico, a friend of mine is having problems in world. Big problems such as an oncoming war. One boy is supposed to kill the man that is the most evil of them all. That man has cheated death. Unfortunately things are not going well and we need you to help them." Chiron replied.

"What type of people are they?" Nico was curious. How did they not hear of another war, and who cheated death.

"Wizards. A group of people Hecate has blessed. They want you to come to a wizarding school known as Hogwarts." Chiron replied. When Chiron finished his sentence Nico started laughing.

"Hogwarts? Who names a school Hogwarts? And won't people notice something is wrong since I can't perform magic? And why am I the only one going?" Nico asked in between laughs.

Chiron ignored the first two parts of his question, but answered the rest, "Hecate has blessed you so you will be able to perform magic in the school," He then took out what looked like a stick and handed it to Nico, "This is your wand. You are the only one going because I believe you are powerful enough, and your father is upset that someone cheated death. I will send Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth to come later on. Now do you accept this quest. If you do read this paper and you will know where to shadow-travel travel to."

Nico thought it over a bit then nodded, "I accept. Bring it on." He went over and read the paper it read

Kings Cross station 9 ¾

He then shadow-traveled away, aiming for a compartment on the train. He fell and landed in what looked like a train compartment.

"Success." He said. He yawned and turned around to see a red-head boy with freckles, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with black hair, glasses, and a lightning scar pointing sticks similar to his own at him.

"Aw Hades."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. PJatO belongs to Rick Riordan and Harry Potter belongs to J.

Harry was just telling Ron and Hermione his suspicions of Draco being a

Deatheater when suddenly a mysterious boy dressed in black muggle clothes came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" All three of them asked. They pointed their wands at him. They all figured it would be an easy win if a fight broke out.

"Now why should I answer that when I don't know who you are." the boy, Nico, said, smirking.

"I'm Ron and that's Hermione." Ron said, shocked that someone wouldn't know the names of the people in the Golden Trio.

"What about Scarhead over there." Nico said, pointing to Harry. Now Ron and Hermione were extremely shocked that someone wouldn't know about the Boy who lived.

"That's Harry Potter, the Boy who lived." Hermione said. She said it in a voice that resembled some of the Athena campers.

"So I'm still alive." Nico said.

"But he survived the killing curse. Not to mention he's the chosen one. The one that will defeat You-Know-Who." Ron insisted.

"I survived much worse than a little killing curse and my cousin was also a chosen one and none of his friends had to rub it in others faces. Not to mention I don't know who you're talking about." Nico said. The Golden Trio were shocked once more at the fact that he did not know who Voldemort is.

"Voldemort!" Harry shoutec, "You-Know-Who is Voldemort. Now who are you and are you a deatheater."

"Oh Tom, he's a coward. A bug compared to what we had to face when I was twelve. Also my name is Nico Di Angelo, and who would want to eat death. Though I must say you have death clinging to you." Nico said. The Golden Trio were puzzled that this Nico kid would use Voldemort's given name so casually and that he actually could face anything worse at such a young age. They were also trying to figure out who the we was when they arrived at Hogwarts. Nico stepped off the train closely followed by the Golden Trio.

"Hey you can't go to Hogwarts without your robes." Ron said. Nico just walked away.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you prat." Ron said looking furious. Nico was about to make a rude comment, but a giant man interrupted him.

"Di Angelo. Is there a Mr. Di Angelo here?" Hagrid asked.

"Here." Nico said and walked towards Hagrid. They walked into Hogwarts and Hagrid told him to wait in line with a bunch of puny eleven year-olds. He looked around. He was sure that if Annabeth was here she would love to study the architecture, but he only noticed the ghosts. He spoke to one he recognized as Sir Nicholas.

"Sir Nicholas what is the meaning of this. My father has been looking for these souls and will not be happy once he finds out about this." Nicholas paled. All the other ghosts saw what was happening and started to bow.

"The ghost king is here. Long live." A fat friar called out.

"I'm sorry mi lord. I was scared of death and was offered this choice and decided to take it. I'm sorry." Nicholas said. The other ghosts nodded in agreement.

"Why should you be scared Nicholas? You would have gone to Elysium had you moved on like you were supposed to." Nico said.

"Please give me another chance." Nicholas begged.

"We'll see. Now all of you move." Nico said when he noticed a crowd was forming. All the ghosts immediately moved away. A stern looking women came in, and everyone followed her. In the front of the room was a stool with a ripped up hat on it. Much to Nico's surprise it started to talk

_Abber, Hannah _The girl went up and sat on the stool and put on the hat

_Ravenclaw_

…

_Di Angelo, Nico_ People started gossiping. They were talking about the ghost incident and how old he is. Nico went up and put on the hat. Aw a demigod I haven't seen one in quite a while. Nico freaked out. He heard the stories of Kronos whispering into peoples minds, and he automatically touched his ring/sword. No I'm not Kronos. I'm the sorting hat. I need to access your head so I can know where to sort you. It seems like you're loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff and smart clever enough to be a Ravenclaw. You're also quite ambitious like a Slytherin and Brave like a Gryf- Ahhhh. The hat reached his memories of the war and the underworld. This this is horrifying. It's torturous.

"Someone get me off of him! He he has seen too much horrible things! Please help me! Help him!" The hat screamed. The strict lady took the hat off of Nico. It started rolling around on the ground thanking the gods. Everyone waited for it's decision.

"Any of them. He can go into any of them. This boy has seen and done more than anyone else that has put me on." The hat mumbled. It seemed to be in post-traumatic stress. The guy with a long beard, Dumbledore, pointed at the Red and Gold table. Nico saw the three people from the train there.

"Well this was an interesting way to start off the year." Dumbledore said to the stunned audience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.**

"That kid is not normal. The sorting hat has never screamed like that before. Not even when he was put on Malfoy." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"You're right. He obviously has to have seen some horrible stuff to leave that big of an impact." Hermione said. They didn't realize Nico was sitting close enough to hear them.

Harry thought about it for a bit then thought of something, "That's it. He's probably a deatheater.

"Harry think it about it logically. He's too young to be a deatheater." Hermione said.

"Maybe deateater spawn." Ron suggested.

"Or even Riddle's son." Harry said thoughtfully. When Nico heard this he gave them a death glare and walked toward the headmaster's office.

"Annoying git." Ron muttered.

Nico soon reached where the headmaster's office was supposed to be. All he saw was a gargoyle. He tried kicking it but failed epically. After demonstrating his colorful language Dumbledore came.

"Hello Mr. Di Angelo. I would appreciate if you didn't speak like that here. Now acid pops." Dumbledore said. To Nico's amazement the gargoyle jumped away and they were able to enter the room.

"Now you know you are here so you can protect Mr. Potter. Don't worry no one except some of the staff knows your secret. Chiron will inform you when it's time to tell everyone." Dumbledore said. Nico was only focusing on one thing.

"Wait did you say Potter?" He asked.

"Yes. Have you met him? I have made it so you'll be in his house." Dumbledore replied. Nico snorted.

"Well-" Before Nico could finish his sentence, The Golden Trio rushed in.

"Dumbledore! We think the new kid's Riddles chi-" They stopped speaking when they saw Nico. They cowered under his glare.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger please sit down. I appreciate your concerns, but I know both Nico's lineage and what he is. He is on our side." Dumbledore explained.

"Then what is he?" Ron demanded.

"He's clearly not normal." Hermione said.

"He is right here." Nico said. He fingered his ring, but he decided to use some self-control.

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you what he is. I can tell you that he is a big asset. He has gone through many horrifying things. Much worse than anything anyone here has gone through." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry looked doubtful.

"I've been through a lot too." Harry said. Nico was outraged that this mortal thought he knew the dangers of being a demigod.

"Do you know what it's like to run from monsters since the day you were born? To be hunted down by such a powerful being he could destroy the entire world in under five seconds? No you don't. I have helped face an enemy that would make Tom Riddle look like a dust molecule? Don't say you understand!" Nico yelled. He then stormed out of the room.

"Please don't mind him. He has had a troubled life. His mom died when he was ten, and he doesn't have any memories of him. He barely sees his dad, and his sister who raised him died a couple years ago." Dumbledore explained.

"Sir is everything he said true?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

Back in the dorms Nico sat there alone while everyone else was in the Gryffindor common room. His portion of the room was pretty bare because he only had one picture. It was a picture of camp where the Stolls were being chased by Clarisse and Katie Gardener was yelling at them from the Demeter cabin. In the front was him, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia. It was taken several months ago when the Hunters visited camp. I decided to wait until all my dorm-mates went to bed so I could shadow travel to camp. I lied in bed pretending to be asleep while listening some kid called Seamus Finnegan call Potter a liar. Finally they went to sleep. I quickly summoned the shadows and started shadow traveling. Instead of getting to camp I only got to the Great Hall. I heard a crack and slowly turned around. A man that looked sort of like my father was staring at me.

"Now what are you doing Mr. Di Angelo?" He asked.


End file.
